


Backe, backe Kuchen

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Da ist noch Pflaumenkuchen für dich im Kofferraum.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Pflaumenkuchen?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backe, backe Kuchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Lila (Pflaumenkuchen)  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Siehe unten  
>  **Beta:** Von HollyHop. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Ein bisschen. Danke!  
>  **A/N:** Hier muss alles stehen, was man eh ständig liest:  
> Alles nix Neues und schon tausendmal gelesen, blablabla ...  
> Eigentlich nur Abklatsche von zig anderen Geschichten, blablabla ...  
> Viele Gedanken und Kitsch, blablabla ...  
> Nicht sehr IC, blablabla ...  
> Zu viel Gefühle auf zu wenig Text, blablabla ...  
> Alles viel zu schnell, blablabla ...  
> Ach ja und man sollte sich nicht vom Titel der Geschichte irreführen lassen - hier wird kein Kuchen gebacken. Zumindest nicht direkt. Ist einfach nur deswegen, weil die Autorin zu unkreativ für Titel ist :)  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß!
> 
>  
> 
> _Für Tjej. Du weißt warum._

*~*~*

 

„Nimmste heut Abend wieder deinen Nachbarn mit?“, fragte sein Vater, als sie mit dem Auto an der Kreuzung standen und er ihm gefahrlos einen Seitenblick zuwerfen konnte.

Aus einem Reflex heraus drehte Thiel seinen Kopf zur Seite und begann: „Er ist nicht -“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er unterbrach sich selbst. Zu spät waren die letzten Worte vollständig in seinem Gehirn angekommen. Sein Vater zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte allerdings nichts.

Genervt drehte Thiel sich wieder weg und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ha ha. Sehr witzig. Wirklich, äußerst amüsant. Und außerdem ist Boerne eh eingeladen.“

Er hatte keinen Bock, schon wieder mit seinem Vater über dieses Thema zu reden. Viel lieber richtete er seinen Blick starr auf das grell leuchtende Rot der Ampel. Das tat zwar in den Augen weh, lenkte aber gut von anderen stechenden Dingen ab.

„Na gut, so Unrecht hast du vielleicht gar nicht.“ Endlich schaltete die Ampel auf Grün und sie fuhren weiter.

„Was meinst du denn damit jetzt schon wieder?“

„Na, bald seid ihr vielleicht keine Nachbarn mehr …“

Thiels Ohren waren so empört von dem, was sie soeben aufgenommen hatten, dass sich seine Zunge in den ersten Sekunden doch glatt weigerte, für ihn zu arbeiten. „Mann, Vaddern! Wir werden nicht zusammenziehen!“

„Ah ja …“

„Wie, _ah ja_?!“

„Das hab ich bei deiner Mutter damals auch gesagt“, erwiderte Herbert unbeirrt. „Und die hat nicht mit mir in einem Haus gewohnt.“

„Vaddern, du nervst.“

Zugegeben, das war jetzt nicht die einfallsreichste Erwiderung, aber immer wenn sein Vater anfing, sich wirre Theorien über das Verhältnis zwischen Boerne und ihm auszudenken, ging Thiels rationales Denken auf die Barrikaden und legte damit seine innere Schaltzentrale regelmäßig lahm. Alle Knöpfe, die sonst so einwandfrei oder zumindest ohne größere Gewaltanwendungen funktionierten, und alle Hebel, die nicht sowieso schon der mangelnden Ölpflege zum Opfer gefallen waren, ließen sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr betätigen. Aus. Tot. Vollkommener Kurzschluss. Was seine Reaktionen nicht besonders durchdacht machte. Und vor allem: absolut offensichtlich.

Ja verdammt, vielleicht fand er Boerne … nett. Und vielleicht mochte er die Art, wie der Rechtsmediziner einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, auch wenn es immer dem geschmeidigen Gang einer Katze ähnelte. Und vielleicht fand er sein Lachen schön, also das richtige, mit Grübchen in den Wangen und Leuchten in den Augen. Und eventuell gefielen ihm sogar ein wenig die Lippen, die sich nicht selten zu einem leichten Kussmund formten. Wie eine Herausforderung. Und möglicherweise wäre es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er sich dieser Herausforderung zu gerne einmal stellen würde. Oder zweimal. Oder dreimal. Und dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht traute. Zu groß war das Risiko. Er konnte auf Kräne klettern, in brennende Häuser rennen, auf andere Menschen schießen. Ja, sogar bei Obduktionen war er schon dabei gewesen. Alles kein Problem. Aber das aufs Spiel zu setzen, was zwischen all den ganzen „Vielleichts“ das einzig Gewisse zu sein schien, ließ ihn zurückschrecken.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so ein Feigling war. Und es ärgerte ihn, dass sein Vater das wusste und ebenso ärgerte es ihn, dass er dann noch nicht einmal was Schlagfertiges zurückgeben konnte. Und dass es ausgerechnet Boerne war. Und dass er wusste, dass der da nichts für konnte. Und es ärgerte ihn, dass es ihn ärgerte. Im Grunde genommen war er die ganze Zeit nur verärgert, was wirklich zum Ärgern war, weil alles so viel schöner und vor allem einfacher sein könnte, wenn die Liebe mal das tun würde, für das sie eigentlich bestimmt war: glücklich machen.

Leider gehörten dazu immer zwei. Außer vielleicht man war objektophil, aber selbst dann bräuchte man schließlich einen Gegenstand und … egal. Jedenfalls ging ohne Boerne da ja wohl gar nix und gerade über den wollte er ja eigentlich am wenigsten nachdenken. Dabei war es gar nicht unbedingt so sehr die Klarheit, dass Boerne völlig desinteressiert an ihm war, sondern vielmehr die Unsicherheit, die tausende von Fragen wie einen Berg aufwarf, auf dessen Spitze er stand und ihm bei dem weiten Anblick nach unten ein Anflug von Höhenangst überkam. Allerdings konnte er von dort aus auch den Horizont sehen und vermutlich war es das, was ihn da oben hielt.

„Halloooooo! Erde an Frankie!“ Herbert riss ihn mit wedelnden Armen aus den Gedanken und erst jetzt bemerkte Thiel, dass das Taxi bereits an der Straße vor dem Haus gehalten hatte. Na großartig. Auffälliger ging's wohl nicht. Kein Wunder, dass sein Vater ihm im Zusammenhang mit Boerne kein Wort mehr glaubte.

Er seufzte schwer und machte die Autotür auf. „Ja ja, is ja gut, Vaddern.“

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, ein Bier zu trinken und sich nicht über Boerne den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen. Das war besonders heute dringend nötig. Vor allem, wenn sie nachher noch auf dieses … dieses … na, diese Veranstaltung im Präsidium mussten. Irgendetwas Wichtiges war es wohl, denn die Klemm hatte was von „langzeitliche Relevanz für ganz Münster“ und „gehobene Gesellschaft“ gefaselt. Da hatte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings schon verabschiedet und war stattdessen zu Boerne gewandert, der konzentriert der Ansprache gefolgt war und wahrscheinlich schon drei verschiedene Gesprächsvarianten für den Abend in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte, die er aus irgendeiner Ecke dort hervorgekramt hatte, in der solche lebenswichtigen Dinge abgespeichert waren.

Thiel, bei dem solche Ecken eher inexistent waren und der mittlerweile aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und seine Hand auf die Kante der Autotür gelegt hatte, murmelte ein _Tschüss_ zu Herbert und schmiss die Autotür so schnell zu, dass er nur noch ein „Äh, Frankie, bevor du -“ von seinem Vater hörte. Stöhnend rollte er die Augen gen Himmel, drehte noch mal um und öffnete die Tür wieder. Mann, er wollte doch einfach nur alleine in seiner Wohnung sein, war das denn so schwer?

„Was?“

„Da ist noch Pflaumenkuchen für dich im Kofferraum.“

„Pflaumenkuchen?“ Was zur Hölle wollte sein Vater mit Pflaumenkuchen, der hatte doch -

„Hat Danita mitgebracht, aber du weißt doch …“ Herbert verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht.

„Ja ja, deine Allergie … schon klar … ich nehm' ihn mit.“

Zum zweiten Mal wurde die Autotür zugeschlagen und Thiel ging zum Heck des Taxis, wo ihm im Kofferraum ein riesiges Blech verdeckt mit Alufolie anlachte. Meine Güte, hatte diese Frau denn nichts anderes in ihrem Leben zu tun? Er wusste ja, dass Hasch ein paar unliebsame Nebenwirkungen mit sich brachte, aber exzessives Kuchenbacken gehörte soweit er wusste nicht dazu … _Ein Glück_ , dachte er bei sich, sonst hätte sein Vater statt des Taxifahrens vermutlich eine Konditorei als zweite Einkommensquelle und er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war …

Was soll's, würde er den Kuchen eben abends mit ins Präsidium nehmen, da ließen sich doch eigentlich immer genug Leute finden, die sich über so etwas freuten. Und er musste ja auch niemandem erzählen, woher der Kuchen stammte …

Er sparte sich, auf das Hupen von seinem Vater mit mehr als einem schiefen Lächeln zu reagieren. Immerhin musste er den Kuchen festhalten und mit nur einer Hand war ihm das ein bisschen zu abenteuerlich.

Angestrengt versuchte er, den Haustürschlüssel aus seiner rechten Tasche zu angeln, während er das Blech zwischen der Wand und seinem Bauch einklemmte. Erst beim zweiten Versuch wurde er fündig. Weshalb war der Schlüssel denn in seiner linken Tasche? Er sollte wirklich nicht mehr so mit seinen Gedanken abschweifen, sonst würde er noch in ein paar Tagen den Teebeutel in den Quark halten und die Margarine löffeln.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen, als er endlich in seinen vier Wänden angekommen war und den Kuchen auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte. In den Kühlschrank hatte das Blech nicht gepasst und extra in einen anderen Behälter wollte er das jetzt auch nicht unbedingt tun. Das musste bis heute Abend so gehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Ganze drei Stunden hatte er, dann würde Boerne bei ihm klingeln, um ihn abzuholen.

 

*~*~*

 

„Halten Sie mal.“ Boerne streckte ihm einen Batzen Blätter und Hefte entgegen, die er aus dem Präsidium mitgenommen hatte. Anschauungsmaterial oder was zum Infomieren oder so. Ein paar der Gäste – Mediziner aus aller Herren Bundesländer – hatten es ihm gegeben und Thiel wusste noch genau, wie Boerne freundlich gelächelt und die Zettel entgegen genommen hatte und er sich gefragt hatte, ob der andere so etwas vor dem Spiegel übte. Den netten Gesichtsausdruck, das kompetente Lächeln, die höflichen Gesten, die diplomatischen Sätze. Oder ob das angeboren war. So etwas wie ein Boerne-Gen. Oder ob er vielleicht einfach da reingewachsen war. Ob das gar nicht anders ging, wenn man von so einer Gesellschaft von kleinauf umgeben war.

Er sah dem anderen dabei zu, wie er an seinem Schlüsselbund nach dem Schlüssel für die Haustür suchte und musste an die Situation vom Nachmittag denken, wo er selbst ähnlich überfordert hier gestanden hatte. Nur dass er da zusätzlich noch den -

Scheiße. Der Pflaumenkuchen.

Er fasste sich entnervt mit den Fingern an die Schläfe. Den hatte er doch glatt vergessen, als Boerne vorhin bei ihm geklingelt hatte. So ein Mist. Was sollte er jetzt bloß mit dem ganzen Zeug machen? Es war definitiv zu viel, um das alleine zu essen und zum Wegschmeißen war es eigentlich auch zu schade …

Der Professor hatte es mittlerweile geschafft aufzuschließen und Thiel nickte ihm als Dank, dass er ihm die Tür aufhielt, einmal kurz zu.

Leise gingen sie die wenigen Stufen nach oben, bis sie zwischen ihren Türen stoppten und sich schweigend gegenüber standen. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden lag so schwer in der Luft, dass Thiel sie am liebsten zerrissen hätte wie eine alte Kinokarte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden räusperte Boerne sich verlegen und deutete auf die Blätter in Thiels Hand. „Das … sind meine Unterlagen. Ob Sie so freundlich wären und -“

„Oh, na klar“, sagte Thiel und musterte verwundert die Zettel, deren Existenz er schon beinahe verdrängt hatte. „Bitteschön.“

Er reichte sie dem anderen und dieser nahm sie an sich. Etwas unsicher, zögerlich, so als müsste er sich noch mal überlegen, ob das wirklich ihm gehörte. Schließlich lächelte Boerne ihn leicht an und unweigerlich spielte sich der Abend noch mal in Thiels Gehirn ab, Bild für Bild, wie ein kleines Daumenkino.

Er hatte fast die ganze Zeit bei Boerne rumgestanden, weil der sich wenigstens bei solchen Veranstaltungen auskannte und es ja nicht allzu falsch da sein konnte, wo Boerne war.

Das hatte sich im Nachhinein als eine nur bedingt richtige Schlussfolgerung erwiesen. Denn selbstverständlich war Boerne mit anderen Ärzten in ausschweifende Konversationen verfallen, die lediglich mäßig bis gar nicht spannend für ihn gewesen waren. Aber zwischen all den Worten, die er nicht verstanden und den Themen, die ihn nicht interessiert hatten, hatte Boerne auch immer wieder versucht, ihn in das Gespräch einzubinden oder hatte sich anderweitig ihm gewidmet. Sogar zusammen angestoßen hatten sie. Ganz alleine, ohne die anderen Lackaffen, in deren Anwesenheit eine unangenehme Atmosphäre alles andere überlagert hatte. Außerdem hatten diese Leute einfach nicht zu ihnen gepasst, hatte Thiel das Gefühl gehabt. Obwohl Boerne ja auch so ein besserwisserischer Snob war, aber … na ja, _sein_ besserwisserischer Snob eben. Irgendwie zumindest. Und da waren die anderen nun mal wie Öl in einer Suppe. Sie konnte sich nicht einfügen. Schwammen auf der Oberfläche, aber gehörten halt nicht dazu. _Sollten_ nicht dazu gehören.

Weitere Bilder flogen durch seine Erinnerung. Boerne wie er in anlachte, Boerne wie er die Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter legte und ihn zu einem anderen Stehtisch dirigierte, Boerne wie er ihn über den Rand der Brille anschaute und Boerne wie er die Krawatte löste, nachdem sie das aufgeheizte Gebäude verlassen hatten.

Das Daumenkino stoppte und Thiel spürte wieder deutlich den Berg voller Fragen unter seinen Füßen und das leichte Schwindelgefühl in ihm drin. Der Blick nach unten ging einfach viel zu tief. Niemals würde er das überwinden können, dachte er. Niemals.

Doch genau in diesem Moment fingen Boernes Augen seine und plötzlich sah er wieder den Horizont. Und er konnte weit schauen, sehr weit, viel weiter als jemals zuvor und die Höhenangst wurde abgelöst von einem aufgeregten Kribbeln, genau wie beim Bungee. _Scheiß drauf_ , hörte er seine innere Stimme sagen. Wenn nicht jetzt … wann dann?

Er atmete einmal tief durch und sprang.

„Wollen … wollen Sie was von meinen Pflaumenkuchen probieren?“

Okay, okay, schlechte Idee. Ganz schlechte Idee. Er schlug innerlich seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. So konnte das nie was werden. Da drehte sich ja schon bei ihm selbst der Magen um, wie sollte das erst bei Boerne sein.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte der andere, sichtlich irritiert.

Thiel lächelte schief. Verdammt, war das peinlich. „Ja … äh … Vaddern hat mir vorhin 'n ganzes Blech Pflaumenkuchen mitgegeben … hat 'ne Freundin von ihm gebacken, aber er ist doch allergisch gegen Pflaumen und … na ja … Für mich alleine ist's zu viel und morgen schmeckt der doch nicht mehr …“

„Na, ich bin mir ja nicht ganz sicher, ob wir tatsächlich Gebäck von einer der Damen kosten sollten, die so esoterisch um Ihren Vater herumscharwenzeln …“

Thiel griff Boernes leichtes Grinsen auf und sagte: „Wenn da irgendwas Verbotenes drin wäre, dann hätte mein Vater das schon selbst gegessen, keine Sorge.“

„Wenn das so ist …“, begann Boerne mit seinem kleinen Kussmund und Thiel merkte, wie die Anspannung langsam aber sicher verschwand und nur noch … Spannung übrig blieb. Und mit einiger Verzögerung schoss nun auch das Adrenalin durch seine Adern. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass Essen die Insulinausschüttung aktiviert, was wiederum den Fettabbau hemmt, weshalb einem eigentlich nur die Nachtphase zur Fettmobilisierung bleibt – was natürlich schwierig wird, wenn man so spät abends noch Pflaumenkuchen futtert.“ Der andere hatte ihn bis zur Wohnungstür physisch und verbal begleitet und pikste ihm nun in den Bauch.

„Boerne, lassen Sie das“, lachte Thiel, weil das schon irgendwie kitzelte, und hob seine Hand, um die des anderen damit von sich weg zu schieben. Und bis zu dem Punkt mit dem Beiseiteschieben klappte das auch ganz wunderbar, aber dann … dann verhakten sich irgendwie ihre Finger miteinander und aus kalt wurde heiß und aus zwei wurde eins und die Gegensätze taten das, was Gegensätze schon immer getan hatten: sie zogen sich an.

Mit einem Mal stand Boerne so dicht hinter Thiel, dass dieser es gerade noch schaffte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Warmer Atem traf auf warme Haut und trotzdem lagen Welten zwischen dem Empfinden.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass wenn Boerne und er eines Tages so weit kommen würden, es wild und leidenschaftlich und ungehalten passieren würde. Dass all die Sehnsucht in ihm drin es gar nicht würde verhindern können.

Doch jetzt, als Boernes Hand sich sanft in seinen Nacken legte und die Finger der anderen Hand schon fast andächtig die Konturen seiner Lippen nachfuhren, spürte er, wie sein Puls sich beruhigte und sein Atem langsamer wurde.

Ruhe.

Angekommen.

Minutenlang standen sie sich so gegenüber und obwohl er das Reden größtenteils vermied oder wenigstens auf ein Mindestmaß reduzierte, hatte er es noch nie zuvor so genossen zu schweigen. Nichts zu sagen und … doch zu reden.

Schon immer hatte er die Ausdrucksstärke in Boernes Augen bewundert, aber nun, wo sich ihre Blicke immer wieder verfingen, so als wollten sie nie wieder loslassen, da verstand er zum ersten Mal auch die Erzählung dahinter. Sah nicht nur, sondern erkannte.

Vorsichtig kamen sie sich näher, als sie es eh schon waren und kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen schloss Thiel die Augen. Er wollte jede Berührung festhalten. Wollte sie nicht nur wahrnehmen, sondern spüren.

Der Kuss war bedächtig und sanft.

Er wollte sich an alles erinnern.

Und vielleicht hätte es leidenschaftlicher auch gar nicht sein können.

Irgendwann unterbrach er den Kuss und schaute Boerne ernst an. „Ich will den Pflaumenkuchen eigentlich gar nicht mit dir teilen.“

Boerne, der verwirrt und amüsiert zugleich wirkte, schmunzelte und fragte: „Das willst du nicht?“

„Na ja doch, schon … aber nicht nur.“

Der andere hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Thiel spielte verlegen mit dem Revers von Boernes Anzug. Zum Glück war das Licht im Flur inzwischen ausgegangen, da waren seine roten Wangen nicht mehr ganz so auffällig. Hoffte er jedenfalls.

„Eben auch alles andere.“

„Was?“

Manchmal war Boernes ja schon schwer von Begriff. „Na … teilen.“

Boerne atmete tief ein und selbst im Dunkeln war sein sanftes Lächeln nicht zu übersehen und Thiel war einmal mehr fasziniert davon, wie viel die Augen sagen konnten, wenn man ihnen nur mal zuhörte.

Dann wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ich würde sagen, wir fangen direkt mit dem Bett an.“

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Teilen


End file.
